¡Ostras!
by Arelate
Summary: Konohamaru no sabe cómo abrir sus otras. Naruto decide ayudarlo, y a Sasuke no le queda otra que atenerse a las consecuencias. Drabble/One-shot. Narusasunaru, implícito.


**¡Ostras!**

Helo allí, el único e inigualable Uchiha Sasuke en toda su gloria, rodeado del peculiar y repulsivo aroma de los diversos crustáceos y moluscos desperdigados por todo el lugar. ¿Cómo era que _él _ había sido capaz de llegar hasta tal punto? Ah, sí. Por supuesto; _Naruto_.

Daba la casualidad que en la Aldea de la Hoja se acababa de inaugurar un nuevo restaurante de comida rápida, y como siempre, todo lo nuevo causaba furor y e intriga dentro de los jóvenes corazones de la población más farandulera de Konoha. Era un restaurante de _mariscos_; olorosos, asquerosos, y repugnantes mariscos, en opinión del Uchiha, claro está. Y se había convertido en el sitio más popular de toda la aldea en cuestión de semanas. Pasabas por allí, y te encontrabas a media humanidad remojando sus croquetas de pulpo en las diversidades de aderezos que te ofrecía el lugar. Era simplemente ridículo.

Nunca había sido un fanático del pescado, y no pensaba convertirse en una ahora, pero no eran las variedades de platillos lo que le convertía aquella tarde en una de las más agobiantes de toda su vida, sino ¡las condiciones higiénicas, por el amor de dios! Era una de las cosas más asquerosas que había presenciado en lo que llevaba de existencia. Todo el local parecía uno de esos mercados pesqueros, con los mostradores de madera repletos de masas asquerosas de seres a medio morir. Con esos pescados que tenían los ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas, y aquellas langostas que se contorsionaban en desesperación por volver al agua. Si no se hubiese encontrado tan asqueado por ellos, tal vez les hubiera guardado un poco de lástima.

– ¿¡Cuánto falta para la comida!? ¡Moriré de hambre! – chilló una vocecilla no muy lejos de él.

Y claro, siempre tenía que haber un factor que lo empeorara todo y le volviera aun más miserable. Naruto tenía que hacer de niñero del angelical Konohamaru mientras su guardián, Ebisu, se encontraba fuera en una misión. Y como siempre, le había escogido a él para compartir su desdicha y hacerle responsable de cualquier tragedia que llegara a ocurrir. Qué vida la suya.

– Yo también… – murmuró el rubio, sobre la barra. Se encontraban los tres muchachos sentados sobre las mullidas butacas, con Naruto en el medio y con Sasuke y Konohamaru a su izquierda y a su derecha, respectivamente.

El moreno se rehusaba a articular palabra. Estaba totalmente rígido sobre su asiento, contando mentalmente todas las razones que tenía para no estrangular al Uzumaki en ese preciso instante, siendo la primera el hecho de estar en público.

Finalmente, uno de los mesoneros con una ridícula pañoleta amarrada en la cabeza hizo acto de presencia, portando con ambas manos lo que había pedido cada uno. Estaba todo sudado, y Sasuke tuvo que contener las ganas de vomitar.

– ¡Al fin! – exclamó Konohamaru, aplaudiendo. Secundado por la sonrisa estúpida en el rostro del Uzumaki.

– Ya era hora… – comentó el rubio. Tomó sus palillos de maderas y los separó con un curioso sonido. – ¡Itadakimasu!

Konohamaru asintió, engullendo con ferocidad su tazón de arroz blanco. Porque sí, todo lo acompañaban con arroz, como para disimular las porquerías que servían envueltas en los coloridos papeles de plástico.

Sasuke observó fijamente su propio plato. Había ordenado croquetas de cangrejo, sabiendo que el calor mataba todo y que mientras más candela llevase, más comestible se volvía. El resultado había sido un pequeño platito de cartón, colmado de extrañas gamas de sofrito empanizado, empapado de aceite y despidiendo un olor infernal. Y claro, el inocente tazoncito de arroz a un lado. Decidió tomar un sorbo de su agua embotellada y dejar olvidados sus palillos sobre la bandeja.

– ¡Rayos! – maldijo el más pequeño, al cabo de unos minutos de paz. – ¡Esto es imposible!

El moreno viró su cabeza por inercia, y también lo hizo el rubio. – ¿Qué pasa, Konohamaru? – inquirió Naruto, mientras tragaba sonoramente uno de sus camarones en salsa.

– ¡Esto! ¡No… se… quiere… abrir! – explicó, en medio de una emparejada lucha con una casta almejita. Forcejeaba con sus dedos tratando de abrirla, estampándola repetidas veces sobre la superficie de la mesa.

– ¡Hey! ¡Konohamaru! – saltó el Uzumaki, arrancándole el molusco de las manos. – ¡Eso no es así! Yo también pensaba que era imposible al principio, pero después me di cuenta de que tenía que ser más… _delicado_ –, terminó en un tono suave. Manoseó con enfatizada delicadeza la pequeña ostra entre sus amplias manos, ojeando de manera sugestiva al Uchiha con el rabillo del ojo.

Por alguna extraña razón, el susodicho Uchiha no podía despegar su mirada de las manos del otro, como si le estuviera hipnotizando. Konohamaru también, pero por diferentes razones.

– Está bien… ¿cómo se supone que voy a abrir la coraza siendo delicado? ¿No es más fácil romperla?

Naruto negó con la cabeza, aun sobando el incauto molusco –, claro que no. Tienes que recordar que dentro de esa coraza hay algo _blandito_ _y frágil_, cualquier movimiento en falso y lo dañarás para siempre.

El moreno no sabía muy bien por qué, pero empezaba a tener la impresión de que el rubio no hablaba solamente de la almeja que tenía en las manos.

– Ya, eso lo entiendo, ¿pero cómo la abres sin dañarla? – preguntó Konohamaru, casi olvidándose de la presencia del Uchiha al otro lado del rubio.

Susodicho rubio sonrió con suficiencia. – ¡Todos se preguntan lo mismo! Durante años, el hombre ha creado y reinventado herramientas para poder dominar el arte de la apertura de almejas. Pero eso es de lo primero que te tienes que olvidar; tus únicas y más fiables herramientas siempre serán las manos, los dientes, y la _lengua_.

Un estremecimiento recorrió a Sasuke de pies a cabeza.

– ¿La lengua? – repitió el menor, dubitativo.

– Sí, pero vamos primero a lo primero – explicó, redundantemente. – Primero –, repitió una vez más –, debes tantear el terreno. Tienes que buscar por toda la superficie alguna _fisura_ por donde _meterte_. – Naruto se concentró en masajear y acariciar a la diminuta almeja, pasándosela de una mano hacia otra y observando de reojo al embelesado Uchiha. – Jeje, aquí también puedes utilizar la lengua… – el rubio aprovechó para relamer sin cuidado el borde del inocente molusco.

Sasuke contuvo el aliento, afincando sus uñas sobre la palma de su mano.

– Ya… – Konohamaru intentó asimilar toda la información, bebiendo un poco de su soda colorada artificialmente. – Y después, ¿qué?

– Ahora es que viene lo bueno –, comentó el Uzumaki. – Una vez que ya conoces la ostra que te tocó, tienes que usar todas tus herramientas en conjunto.

Al moreno no le gustaba mucho cómo sonaba eso.

Naruto posicionó estratégicamente sus dedos índice y pulgar en la base de la almeja, acercando su rostro lentamente, para que sus dos acompañantas pudieran observar con claridad cada una de sus mociones –. Agarras aquí, ¿verdad? Luego, pasas la lengua –, dicho y hecho –, y _muerdes_.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos fuertemente, y no fue capaz de detener un mínimo gemido que se escapó de sus labios. Estaba seguro que nadie se había dado cuenta, pero no podía evitar el hecho de que Naruto estaba justo al lado suyo.

El rubio hincó los dientes de tal manera que el molusco crujió bajo la presión. Después de eso, el Uzumaki pasó un dedo mágico por la abertura y, ¡tarán! Estaba abierta.

– ¡Guau! – exhaló Konohamaru, totalmente maravillado. Tomó una de las almejas de su plato y con algo de dificultad, logró abrirla con un chasquido. – ¡Es lo mejor! – se dispuso a aventarse todo el contenido de un solo trago.

– ¡Espera! – gritó Naruto. Palmeó fuertemente a Konohamaru por la espalda, y éste no tuvo más remedio que devolver su alimento dentro del caparazón una vez más. – ¡No te lo puedes comer así!

– ¿Ah, no? – inquirió el pequeño, con una mano sobre su garganta.

– Claro que no – afirmó el Uzumaki. Observó fijamente la ostra que tenía en las manos, pensando –, así haces que se pierda todo el _sabor_.

A Sasuke le entraron unas ganas enormes de ir al baño…

Konohamaru se cruzó de brazos, en medio de un puchero –, las almejas son un fastidio – decretó.

– Sí, lo son –. Naruto se fijó en el Uchiha, quien le devolvió la mirada con la boca ligeramente abierta –, es por eso que _me encantan_.

El moreno sintió que se inclinaba indeliberadamente sobre la figura del rubio, como si éste lo llamase con la mirada. Naruto se pasó la lengua sinuosamente por los labios. Tenía la garganta seca.

– Bueno, ¿y cómo se comen? – interrumpió sin saberlo el menor.

– Cierto… – Naruto miró nuevamente la pequeña ostrita que había estado reposando tranquilamente sobre su mano –, tienes que _chupártela_. Lamerla con cuidado.

Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior. Ese restaurante se había convertido en un horno.

– Ya.

Naruto se dispuso a succionar ruidosamente la masilla viscosa dentro de la almeja –. A algunos les gusta ponerle limón, o sal… aunque a mí me gusta comérmela _al natural_.

El moreno inhaló profundamente.

– Con razón –, Konohamaru procedió a rociar sus ostras con los medios limones que les habían colocado sobre la mesa.

– _Mmm_… – se deleitó el rubio.

Sasuke se excusó rápidamente al baño.

Naruto le siguió, poco después, velozmente y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Konohamaru terminó comiéndose las olvidadas croquetas de cangrejo del Uchiha, y decidió por comerse también las sobras del Uzumaki cuando ninguno de los dos regresó por un buen rato.


End file.
